Fall For You
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Being an angel isn't always as easy as it may seem like. Too many rules means too little freedom. Destiel, pissibly one-shot.


Night had fallen upon the whole town. Not a single sound was around the place. Houses had gone dark while the sky had done the same, only stars in the distance brightening up the dark sky of the night. The wind was cold, almost like winter had gone upon the human race but it wasn't. It wasn't winter. Then why – why was this night so cold, so... different than any other? Something was off, something was definitely off.

A sudden wave of wind, like flapping wings, was audible around a certain area, an empty playground where kids had been playing during the day with their parents watching over them, like guardian angels watching over the one they were supposed to protect.

Beautiful bright blue eyes stared straight forward, stared at the empty road straight ahead of the sitting man on the old and almost rusty bench just a bit away from the playground. Legs where separated just enough to let arms fall in between them, hands folded between knees. A light brown trench coat covered most of the male body currently sitting all alone on the bench, surrounded by loneliness and silence.

Castiel didn't know how long it had been since he last touched the planet Earth with his own feet. Well, his vessel's feet. It had been too long, months, since he had and he couldn't deny that he had in fact missed being on this planet, this place with both disaster and love.

There were many reasons for him to leave so sudden. He left without a word, not even to the man he was supposed to be protecting. One of the reasons was that he had broken one rule, a rule he wasn't allowed to ever break and would be forced back to heaven if he did. And when he had, he didn't have a choice but to follow the orders of his superior. If he didn't do that, who knows what might have happened.

He had finally managed to get back down to the face of Earth, the planet he had missed so much, missed the smell and sight of. But one thing he really missed was the guy he had been watched over for years now, the man he had literally dragged out of hell.

With a foot on the speeder, a 67 Chevy Impala drew down the empty street nearby, the front lights hitting whatever was in front of the car. Music could be heard from inside the car, classic rock music that always played from this car. Well, whenever the owner had the chance to actually get some music into his life instead of constant talking with his own brother.

Green eyes looked out through the front window while strong hands held onto the steering wheel, controlling the Impala but drummed on the instruments once in a while in tact with the music playing. It was just how he always did, living himself into the music for distractions from the way he lived his life, hunting things.

Dean had lost count of how many people he had gotten killed, how many people's deaths he had been the cause to. He blamed himself most of the time but he knew he had to get over it if he wanted to continue on doing the things he was. And he tried. He really did. It just wasn't easy to shake off the sight of people dying right in front of him, blood splattering onto his own face from an innocent person possessed by a demonic creature.

For now, the Winchester brothers had parted to find some kind of job nearby. It had been hours and there were no signs of anything. It was everything had just stopped for the time being. At least around them, that was. Other countries were still up and running like always. Just this area seemed dead for now.

Something finally caught the hunter's attention. Or rather, _someone_. He stopped the Impala slowly and leaned just a bit forward, his hands gripping tightly around whatever he was holding onto at the moment. His eyes slowly narrowed in attempt to get a better look at whoever had caught his attention. And then a single word, a name, rolled off his lips.

"_Cas._"

He didn't known how long it had been since those two last had met. Months, probably. He hadn't seen the face of the angel for quite a while, that was all he knew. And what he couldn't deny was the fact that he had indeed missed the sight of that guy, even though it was rather strange for him to miss anyone but his own family, since family was what was important to him. Probably more than anything.

With one quick movement with his one arm, the hunter got the side door to the Impala opened and he pulled himself up and out from the front seat he had been sitting on for what could have been hours since he started the car and parted with his brother, the other half of the Winchesters.

The sound of the car door obviously caught the angel's attention but he didn't bother looking up from the place on the concrete he had been staring at for a while now. Not even when he noticed the leather jacket wearing guy walk across the street and towards him and the rusty bench he had currently placed himself on.

He heard his own name being yelled by that deep voice belonging to the man he was supposed to protect and by that, he finally showed that his attention had been caught by turning his head and let his bright blue eyes wonder over to the man who only got closer and closer to him. With a slow movement, he got himself pulled up from the bench, up standing on the ground in the middle of the abandoned town, empty streets that would be busy with people in only a few hours again.

Finally, the distance between the two males was shortened just enough for both of them to see the other man's face clearly even though the moon and the stars were the only things that could light up this dark part of the night that had fallen upon them, this cold night that didn't seem like the season of the year it was.

None of them said anything for a while and they both just took in the sight of the other for those moments they silence continued on. The hunter failed in his attempt to find words to say, his lips moving as if he was going to say something but not a single word passed his lips. It was the angel who had to say the first words, who had to be the one to break the silence between them.

"I'm back."

Those words hang over both of them for a while, the silence continuing even though words had been formed, words from the angel who had been gone for months without saying a single word when he left.

Dean let his brows raise ever so slightly and his expression changed from surprise of seeing this guy's face to something else, something that would match his next formed words perfectly.

"Really? You leave for what... months and that's all you've got to say? 'I'm back'? No shit, Sherlock! I can see you're back, dammit! I'm not freaking blind."

After those things had been said, the hunter panted just slightly, as if he had just been yelling in anger for a while but honestly... he was just frustrated over suddenly seeing the angel appear before him out of nowhere after being gone for this long, without even warning him before it happened.

"Where the hell have you been, Cas?" The question was simple but the answer complicated. Castiel didn't know how exactly he was supposed to answer that question. He couldn't just jump out in it with both his legs and tell the hunter the truth, the truth about why he had left, why he was forced to leave without saying anything or doing what he had been thinking about for quite a while now.

Instead of answering, bright blue eyes found interest on the concrete beneath both of them, making the other male on the side walk even more frustrated, even more curious and needy for answers he knew he wouldn't be getting. At least not answers he would like.

The silence continued for another few moments, before Dean finally snapped. Within a second or so, he had reached out, grabbed around the trench coat covered shoulder and pulled the other guy closer to himself, his brows furrowed once again.

"Dammit, Cas! Tell me where the hell you've been all this time!"

The words echoed inside the head of the angel, his own bright blue eyes staring right back into those green ones he knew he adored to watch. He knew exactly what this feeling was and he needed to get it off his chest. It was now or never. He finally had the hunter alone and for himself without having the brother to the guy interrupt them in the middle of their alone time, just like it always ended; interruptions.

With a nod, Castiel stepped closer to the other male, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He took in a deep breath before he exhaled and let out the extra air he had taken in to calm himself down, even though there wasn't really any need for him to calm down at all.

"Alright. I will tell you why I was gone for so long and why I have returned all of the sudden. But you have to promise me you won't freak out... Dean." The way the hunter's name rolled off his lips was something he hadn't been able to feel for a while, for too long. And now that he knew he had to leave again soon, it only brought him back down from the high he got just from seeing Dean's face again, just by the sound of the Impala strolling down the street with the hunter blasting his classic rock music from the radio.

A simple and short nod was the only response the hunter offered in return. He didn't see any reason for him to actually freak out over something so simple as a reason for the angel to having left him in the middle of everything without saying anything to him or Sam.

Castiel hesitated for a moment or two, unsure if he should actually confess this feeling to the man right in front of him, waiting impatiently for his explanation to things. He shifted his weight from the one foot to the other, his bright blue eyes never moving away from those deep green ones.

His lips parted to say the words he had wanted to say for so long but had never actually had the courage to do so. And now was his only chance. He knew he didn't have much time left until he would be forced to return to the prison in heaven where he had been maybe too many times.

After several moments of letting the silence continue, the angel finally pulled himself together and formed the three words in a low but clear voice.

"I love you."

After those three and simple words had been spoken, yet another silence grew upon them, this time it was almost awkward how silent it got all of the sudden, not a single word making it in the place they were currently standing, on the side walk in the middle of nowhere.

Dean gave the angel a weird look, both in surprise and confusion. This didn't make any sense what so ever and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make it to give sense or make it to give any meaning. Sure, he knew what those words usually meant but this... this was just strange. Was this a love confession or was this a joke?

He decided to go with the latter, thinking it was a joke. In a second, the one corner of his lips tugged back into a lightly smile before a chuckle passed by his for now slightly parted lips, the chuckle continuing for only a second or two before he calmed down just a little.

"You almost got me there, Cas. Nice one." He paused for a moment or two when he noticed how the trench coat clad male standing before him just staring at him with that serious face of his. He stared right back into those bright blue eyes and his brows slowly furrowed. "Wait... You are kidding, right? ...It's a joke?"

With a simple and short movement from right to left, Castiel shook his head and took a short step towards the hunter, shortening the distance between them. He didn't say anything and simply reached out to grab around a part of the man's leather jacket, pulling him closer to himself and shortening the distance even more.

He knew this was wrong and he knew he only had one chance. And the chance, he took alright. But it would definitely ruin the things between the two of them, making it impossible for them to continue on with their build friendship they had had ever since the angel pulled the hunter out of hell and saved him. Or... almost ever since.

He didn't see any signs of Dean trying to pulling away or even thinking about it. His eyes were drawn down to those slightly parted lips that belonged to the man in front of him. His own parted for a short moment, as if he was going to say something. But not a single word came out from his mouth.

Instead of trying, he just leaned closer to the other male and finally closed the distance between them, finally did what he had been thinking about doing for oh so long. Their lips made contact and got connected lightly, bright blue eyes closed while deep green ones widened in surprise.

Dean didn't realize what was happening before it was too late. He was... kissing an angel. And not just any angel. No. The angel he had known for years and thought of as a friend, nothing else. Yet, he couldn't deny that the way those soft lips made contact to his own actually felt kind of good. It wasn't bad – not at all. And if he had to be honest, he wouldn't mind it to continue just a few seconds longer.

But before he knew it and before he could even think about kissing back, the angel disconnected their lips again, letting go of him and taking a short step back to create at least some distance between them once again.

"Does it look like I'm messing with you, Dean?" was the first thing to break the silence, the words coming from the angel himself. He felt his own heart race faster than it used to and he felt something different move about his body, his cheeks heating just slightly up but not nearly enough to leave a different color.

Dean moved his now parted lips for several moments in attempt to speak but nothing came out. Only held back sounds that could be a beginning to words but not a finished word came out. He had no idea how to react to something like that. So he just chose to say whatever felt right.

"Cas... I don't swing that way," was he could say, a short and lowered chuckle moving passed his lips a second after he finished speaking.

"I know," Castiel said with a nod, his bright blue eyes moving to glance to the one side. "And that is why I have to leave again. It is forbidden to get too close to my human... This meaning you." The second the said the word 'you', his gaze landed back on the hunter. "I'm sorry. I will have to take my leave now. But believe when I say... that I don't regret doing or saying any of the things I did and said tonight."

Before the hunter could even as much as open his mouth to say something to the angel, a sound of wind, almost like flapping wings, moved pass him and Castiel was gone and out of his sight. With a sigh, Dean turned to look around in attempt to find the guy he had just found after looking for him for months.

But Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean was left alone on the empty road in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**A/N**: I've been obsessed with Supernatural for quite a while now and this idea popped into my head. It's inspired by an RP I'm currently doing on tumblr but I've changed it a bit. I might be doing a sequel but I'm not sure if I want to or not. And I apologize if I made them out of character. Thank you for reading and reviews makes a writer happy.


End file.
